leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Synar "The Crazed Porcupine" Celimdha
Name: Synar Celimdha "The Crazed Porcupine" Race: Human, Altered Gender: Male Profession: (Former/Current) Summoner, (Former) Record's Keeper ((BtB Reviewer)) Description: Synar is tall standing high above his Ionian brothers at 6'8". His hair reminds many of the Porcupines that roam mainland Valoran. His face is sharp and angled. His skin is paler from spending years inside conducting research and pouring over records, transcribing and copying to preserve events that have transpired but still on the darker side, marking his Ionian ancestry. Synar generally wears robes that identify him as a summoner from the island of Ionia, but when he left for Natura through a magic portal, he was wearing a white cloak. Synar is 35 years old. Personality: As an Ionian, Synar focuses heavily on balance in all aspects of life, for him finding balance comes through research and mastery of magic. Choosing his path at the age of 10, he focused on the magic of nature, especially that of wind magic. He became a summoner for the Institute of War as a representative of Ionia, but also to gain access to the endless records of knowledge and magic contained in the archives at the Institute of War. His very short temper and obsessive research led many to call him crazed and obsessive. He is idealistic, and actually became active in actual summoning magic during the renewed Shon-Xan Dispute, and slowly stopped participating in disputes until he vanished when he cast the Gate of Natura spell. A rune war level spell that he cast successfully only due to the magic of Nyroth. It is currently unknown if he is alive or dead. History: Synar was raised in the Navori region of Ionia. Raised by parents who were renowned botanists, seeking enlightenment through the patterns and serenity of nature, Synar was raised with a profound respect for the natural world, and turned his attention to the patterns of the air and weather. As Synar grew, he began practicing magic, and was found to be talented and gifted. During his teenage years, Synar decided to seek enlightenment through magic, and began creating a new way to channel magic that was safer and more controlled. He turned to the ancient glyphs that were the writing systems for ancient Freljord and Shurima. Finding that much of their magic was performed through specific structures of glyphs, Synar began to create a system of glyphs based on the Natural world, Emotions, and Spiritual energy. Using Ancient Ionian as a base, Synar spent years creating his Glyph magic system. When the League was formed, he dedicated himself to becoming a summoner to further advance his glyph magic system. Synar was not an active summoner in the conflicts during the Mirrorwater, Ceruleana or Discord disputes, and joined in the Shon-xan conflict out of a desire to help his homeland and fellow Ionians. Synar actively participated in the Shon-xan dispute working closely with Karma, who he has created a very close bond with during that time. During the Hextech Revolution, Synar sided with Piltover to follow their research more closely and became close associates with Ezreal. During the Nyrothian Dispute, Synar sided with the Freljord over his native Ionia due to his desire to study the ancient archives of the Frostguard. Research: Synar has conducted a lot of research with much of it building out of a desire to better understand the Sea Spirit Ceruleana which watches over Demacia. Conducting much of research in secret, Synar finally revealed the fruits of his research in the midst of the Nyroth Dispute when he conducted an illegal expedition to the center of mainland Nyroth and cast a rune-war level spell that opened a gate between dimensions, more accurately, to the same dimension that Ceruleana came from, which eyewitnesses report Synar called "Natura". Synar vanished and has not been seen since. It is unknown when or how or even if he will return, and if he does, it is unknown how interdimensional travel will change him.